


Possessive Byron

by DreamsOfArmy



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Otome - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfArmy/pseuds/DreamsOfArmy
Summary: A simple touch from Nico send Byron over the edge, in the best way possible.





	Possessive Byron

As your chamber door shut behind you, a sigh of relief escaped your lips. The bright colors around you provided an almost nostalgic comfort that you welcomed in your current state. To describe your day as hectic would be a bold understatement. From walking amongst your people to meeting with bureaucrats, and managing to stay composed all while facing the public criticism was taxing on your spirit. More than anything you craved the warm touch of your King…  
You shook the thought off, scolding yourself as you move to sit on the couch. Byron is still in his study after all this time. Threats were blossoming from your new alliance, and as the King your fiance was busy ripping those weeds out. The clever man did not just dismiss the threats, but offered trade deals and alliances. The work would likely keep him up most of the night. While you’d been spending more time in his chambers than yours you still considered staying in your own tonight. It might be better for both of you to get some sleep without distractions. But oh how sweet those distractions are…  
A knock pulls you from your fantasy followed by a familiar voice. “Princess? King Byron has sent me to check on you.” Despite having not answered Nico lets himself in and shuts the door behind him. After serving as your assistant this long, he knows you well enough to not be so formal behind closed doors. He had a teacup and saucer in one hand already and brought it to you while asking, “So, how was your time amongst the wolves?”  
You were not sure if Nico was referring to the bureaucrats or the jealous woman in town, but either way you let your whole body slump over and took your tea.  
“Thank you, Nico.” You inhale, letting the tea melt away some of the stress from the day. “It was challenging, but maybe if I kissed them we’d finally learn the end of that fairytale.” The man chuckled a bit, sitting next to you. Nico had won over your heart as a dear friend and confide by now. He risked his life so many times for your safety and took every moment he could to check on your well being. It was a blessing to have such a caring person close to your side, especially in Byron’s absence.  
“How is my fiance doing? Any chance I’ll see him today?” Nico frowned slightly, understanding your pain.  
“Last I heard he and Albert were debating on the proper way to resolve the newest of conflicts. Albert is itching for a show of power...but Byron would never put his men in danger for such a pointless thing.” He shook his head, “After all this time you would think he would spend more time trying to understand his King rather than push the advice and agenda in his own mind.”  
You stared down at your hands. While the lingering thoughts of war were alarming, a selfish kind of sadness swept over you as you accepted your suspicions of a lonely night were correct.  
Nico sighed, “I’m so sorry, princess. If I could I would--” he cut himself off, placing a hand on your shoulder and looking into your eyes. His look had a bit of longing in it. You wondered briefly if he knew how lonely you had been. How desperate for touch you had become throughout the trying day. Even his hand on your shoulder spread like a fire of comfort, warming your cool skin. You smiled warmly at him.  
“Nico, you let me rely on you often enough as is.” A clock chimed outside your window and you turned your head towards it. “You should probably head back soon.”  
Nico moved his hand from your shoulder and gave you a sheepish grin. “Probably...but truthfully I feel more useful here with you than clashing horns with Albert.” He looked around, beginning to stand. “Should I call your maids to draw you a bath..?”  
You remember the panicked look Erika gave you this morning when you pointed out the glow in her skin. She confessed while lacing your dress that she might be pregnant. You insisted she see the palace doctors, but she was hesitant since one of them was likely the father and knew nothing of her concerns. She had been excused for the day to see a doctor.  
You shot up and grabbed Nico’s hand. “Erika--the maids I mean have all been dismissed already. It’s fine.” You forced what you hoped was a convincing smile. Nico looked down at your clasped hands and chuckles.  
Your brows knitted and before you ask what he thinks is so funny he spun you around under his arm and drew you in close with your back to him. He moved your hair and examine your back. “And how will you get out of this dress without a maid?” You flushed a little at your own thoughtlessness. You reached back but your arms are not long enough to manage it on your own. You felt Nico’s hand leave yours and your dress slowly started to loosen as he worked at the back of your garment.  
“Princess,” he sighed, dangerously close to your ear, “I’m your attendant. You can rely on me for tasks simple as this.” Your hands flew to your chest to hold the dress up as he undid the end of the trap. His hands caressed gently up your sides. The motion was too tender, too loving, to be anything resembling a friend’s comfort. As you considered protesting, his hand snaked around your waist. “You can rely on me for anything you desire.” He whispered against your skin. “Just tell me what you want, and I will do what I can.”  
He pressed his lips against your neck so gently you wonder if you imagined it. The room feels warm and your eyes flutter closed in exhaustion and arousal. This wasn’t right, but it’s what you wanted all day. Before you could consider his offer the door between your chambers and Byrons swung open.  
You jumped away from Nico, even though you had not done anything you still felt guilt weigh heavy on your heart when you saw the look on Byron’s face. His calm composer seemed to have cracked, revealing a rare expression of surprise. Nico removed his hands, but remained close. His face was ashen, but he made no attempt to hide his actions. “My lord, you are finished for the night?”  
Byron’s composer crept back onto his face as he nodded. “Nico...what are you doing with my princess this late at night?” His tone was cool and even, but the words sat in the air for a moment as the tension in the room built.  
Nico swallowed and reported calmly, “Her maids were dismissed. I was helping with her dress.” He gave me a deep bow and said, “If that is all the princess requires, I’ll be off--”  
“Nico.” Byron said suddenly. “Please wait in my chambers. I would like to talk to you in a moment.” He took a step to the side and gestured inside his room. The ice in his stare left no room for protest. Nico moved quickly into the other room and Byron gentle closed the door behind him before turning his attention to you.  
The intensity in his uncovered eye made you gasp without him even touching you. You let the hands holding up your dress drop to reveal your exposed chest. Bryon moved towards you silently. As he stood in front of you, you broke out of his hypnotic spell, “Byron I--”  
A sudden kiss silenced you. It was rough and hastey compared to his typical lazy and slow evening kisses. His hands pulled at your dress, pushing it down onto the floor. You obediently stepped out of it, pulling his hips closer to your nearly naked body. He growled into your lips, breaking free only to pick you up and carry you to your bed. He tossed you gently onto the mattress, but the action was nonetheless shocking coming from the gentle man.  
You gazed up at him as he moved his hands to your knees. If the warmth Nico gave you was a fire, this was an explosion. He pulled them apart, gazing between you legs at your soaked underwear. He climbed on the bed, letting his hands run up to your thighs.  
“Did you miss me?” he whispered,as you reached up for eye patch. The piece of black fabric fell from his face and the soft silky material tickled your breasts. You shuddered and nodded, raising you half lidded eyes to his.  
“I need you Byron--” and with those words on hand snuck underneath your underwear. His fingers rubbed slow circles over your clit as he kept his eyes locked on yours. You let out a soft moan and he slowed down. You let a whimper and he narrowed his eyes.  
“Louder.” His voice seemed deeper, almost aching with restrain. You followed his lead and moaned out louder, causing a finger to slide between your lips.  
“Ah! Byron!” He let another finger slide into you, using his other hand to tug your panites off. They clung slightly from all the moisture that had gathered between your thighs. Once they were removed he plunged his long fingers in and out of you. They reached that spot inside you that made you squirm. Still at this rate it would take hours for you to reach a climax. You looked desperately to Byron who gave you a small smile. “Yes, my Queen?”  
Your whole body shuddered, “Please Byron, give me more.” you swallowed feeling him slow down again. You tried pushing your hips up to meet him, but he just slide further from you. You whined loudly, which caused him to pump faster.  
Just as the pleasure was building up enough to warm your face he removed his hands and stood up, working calmly on his belt.  
You watch hungrily as he slid his pants down, his shirt followed right behind. Something was different today. Your love is usually slow, patient, observant. He pleasured you without making demands or playing games. Today as his hard cock is exposed to the cool evening air he gave you another short command. “On your knees.”  
Usually you’d prefer a more intimate position, but in this moment the thought of him pounding into you like an animal is...exciting to say the least. You roll over onto your stomach, arching your back up for him. You almost fall over as he grabs your legs and pulls you closer to the edge of the bed. In this position his cock lines up perfectly with you while he stands.. He grabs the tip and slowly slides inside you.  
Despite being lubricated from your own pleasure, there was still a small amount of pain. You let out a groan and he rested his hands on your hips. He wasn’t moving, waiting for you to become comfortable. Even in these moments he prioritized your feelings. He takes a deep breath and moved his hips slowly. It feels nice but you want more.  
“You can go faster, I’m okay.” he gave your hips a squeeze.  
“I can? Or you want me to?” You could hear a slight laugh in his tone.  
“I-I” you stammered out and he immediately picks up speed. The motion surprises you, in this position his dick reached deep inside you. Deeper than usual. Your eyes rolled back a bit and you let out a long moan. He continues at this quick pace and your throat begins to burn as noises came pouring out of your mouth. You hear him moaning behind you and wish you could see his the bliss on his face.  
“Say my name,” he growled out, “loudly.”  
You obeyed, feeling a little out of your mind as you moaned out, practically shouting. “Byron, oh yes Byron! King Byron you feel so good mhmm. AH!” You feel waves of pleasure as Byron suddenly hit an impossibly fast speed. You see white and are filled with a warm wet pleasure. Byron pulled himself out, letting you collapse onto the mattress.  
His legs shook a bit, but he remained standing. You watched as he pulled the blanket over you, the moving to put his pants back on. You almost ask if he can stay before he swiftly moves to the door. He opens it and calls out to Nico, who’s been standing on the other side all this time.  
“Bring us a pitcher of water.”  
A sudden realization crosses your mind when you hear Nico’s steps flutter off, as if he’d rather be anywhere else. Sometimes you can hear the muffled conversations from Byron’s room during the day. So of course Nico heard all of that.  
Byron laid next to you with a smirk. You shook your head at him softly.  
“That wasn’t very nice.” Byron narrowed his eyes. “I don’t want him touching my future wife.” He leaned and touched your cheek gently, “Promise you’ll only come to me with these concerns.”  
You nodded. “Of course my love.” He let out a sigh of relief and kissed you slowly. You enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips between yours.  
As you kissed Nico entered the room and set the pitcher down without a word. He watched for a brief moment, observing your naked figure covered by a thin sheet before exiting just as quietly. He took the image in his mind back to his chamber, along with the lovely sounds you made. He shut the door and reached down to give his aching length a massage. Slowly stroking his member, he closed his eyes and thought of you.  
“Princess…” he whispered out in longing, “...oh princess…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Should I make a part two? A revenge night with Nico? Hahaha...Truthfully I struggle with writing. I used to be able to do it freely, and now I can only do it when I haven't slept in for a few days. All of my other works are kpop related, but I'd like to write more otome stories. Anyway thanks again.


End file.
